winxfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Winx Club
thumb|Winx Club. Winx Club je italský animovaný seriál pro děti od 6 - 15 let vyrobený v produkci společnosti Rainbow a jeho autorem je známý italský výtvarník Iginio Straffi. Seriál o skupině náctiletých víl, které pomocí kouzel brání magický svět, vzniká od roku 2004 a bylo odvysíláno celkem 156 pokračování v šesti řadách. Kromě seriálu vznikly také tři kinofilmy. První z nich, Winx Club: Výprava do Ztraceného království, byl v roce 2008 promítán i v českých kinech, následovaly další dva: Winx Club: Kouzelné dobrodružství a později i film Winx Club: V Tajemných hlubinách. V České republice vysílá Winx Club TV Barrandov v rámci dětského pořadu Animáček a TV Prima. Winx Club je také parta nerozlučných kamarádek, které studují na Alfee – škole pro víly. Musí čelit spoustě nebezpečí jako například zlým čarodějkám Trix, které je chtějí zničit. Nejsou to jen obyčejné holky, jsou to víly z pohádkových světů. Každá Winx je jiná, nejen svou povahou, ale také magickými schopnostmi a dovednostmi. Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna a Layla společně tvoří Klub Winx, přičemž slovo „''Winx“ je slovní hříčkou – zní podobně jako slovo „wings“, anglicky „křídla“. Přidala se k nim také Roxy, víla zvířat, ale pouze ve 4. sérii. Bloom ze začátku netušila, že je princeznou Domina. Její rodiče byli ve skutečnosti král Oritel a královna Marion. Až v lese, kde Bloom zachránila Stellu pomocí kouzel zjistila, že je víla a strážkyně mystické síly Dračího ohně. Winx bojují postupně proti Trix, Lordu Darkarovi, Valtorovi, Kouzelníkům Černého kruhu, Tritannovi (bratranci Layli), Acheronovi a Selině, Brafíliovi a Kalshaře, a nakonec také proti Dávným Černokněžkám. Původní Winx Winx byly poprvé vymyšleny v roce 2001 a původně se seriál jmenoval „''Magica Bloom“ (Kouzelná Bloom). V roce 2002 byl změněn na „''Winx, Solo le Fate''“ (Winx, jen víly) a konečně v roce 2003 dostal jméno „Winx Club“. V původních náčrtech byly Winx mnohem mladší a jejich vzhled byl jiný. Flora měla mít světle fialové vlasy a brýle a Musa měla mít světle zelené, krátké vlasy. Všechny proměny měly rovněž vypadat jinak (Kromě Musiných). Obsah :Podrobnější informace naleznete v článku „'Epizody'“. První série Celý příběh začíná setkáním Bloom se Stellou, která nouzově přistála na Zemi a bojuje proti zlým magickým bytostem. Při tom Bloom zjistí, že má také kouzelnou moc a Stella ji navrhne, aby s ní šla studovat do Magické dimenze do Magixu na Alfeu, školu pro víly. Bloom přijímá a v Alfee se setkává se svými spolubydlícími a novými nejlepšími kamarádkami Florou, Musou a Tecnou. Tam se všechny učí o magii a o všem, co je s tím blízké. Dívky se spřátelí i s kluky ze školy Rudé Fontány pro specialisty, se Skyem, Brandonem, Rivenem a Timmym. Už to vypadá na magicky normální život, ale v Magixu je ještě jedna škola, škola pro čarodějky Mračná věž, která nenávidí víly a zvláště tři studentky, Icy, Darcy a Stormy, které chtějí získat sílu Dračího ohně a ovládnou Magickou dimenzi. Winx se časem s trojicí čarodějek zvanou Trix, střetnou a od té doby začínají velké rozepře. Bloom navíc zjišťuje pravdu o své minulosti, že je princeznou zničené říše Domina a že ve skutečnosti jdou Trix po její síle. Druhá série Na obzoru je nový nepřítel, Lord Darkar, který má za spojence Trix. Zpočátku Darkar vězní stvoření Pixies, se kterýma se přátelí Laylaa, která se později stane novou členkou Winx. Když se Darkar dozví o existenci Bloom, bude se snažit získat ji i s její silou, protože její síla je přirozeným spojencem síly Darkara, temného fénixe. Síly Winx proti temnému pánovi moc nezabírají, a tak postupně každá získá sílu Charmix, ale až v tom případě, kdy překoná svou nejhorší vlastnost. Třetí série Po porážce Darkara je na scéně nový nepřítel, kouzelník Valtor, který si také jako poskoky bere Trix. Valtor se snaží z každé planety ukrást jejich tajemná kouzla a formule, aby se stal nejsilnějším kouzelníkem a podmanil si celou Magickou dimenzi. Zároveň on může za to, co se stalo s Bloominými pravými rodiči, a to více po něm Bloom prahne. Valtor je na dívky moc silný a jediná šance, jak ho porazit, je dosáhnout víly formy Enchantix. Tu získají jenom ty dívky, které prokážou odvahu a obětují se pro dobro jiných. I po získání této síly nejsou dostatečné silné a musí se trénovat. Také se vydávají pro věc, Vodní hvězdy, které může Valtora zastavit. Winx Club: Výprava do Ztraceného království Bloom má neustále pocit, že její skuteční rodiče žijí, a tak přesvědčí ostatní dívky i kluky, aby ji následovali do dimenze Obsidián, kde by její rodiče měly být a osvobodit je, z jejich zakletí. Tam už na ni čekají tři pradávné čarodějky s jejich posluhovačkou Mandragorou. Čtvrtá série Na rozdíl od předchozích sérii, které se odehrávaly v Magické dimenzi, se tato série odehrává na Zemi. Kouzelníci Černého kruhu (Ogron, Anagan, Duman, Gantlos), kteří mohou za zmizení magie ze Země, jdou po poslední pozemské víle a Winx jsou vyslány na Zemi, aby tuto vílu našly a chránily. Jako krytí si na Zemi založí obchod s mazlíčky. Holkám se podaří najít poslední pozemskou vílu a to Roxy, ale ta jim nevěří. Síla Winx je navíc oslabena díky tomu, že nikdo na Zemi nevěří na víly a kouzelníci Winx lehce poráží. Roxy později uvěří a dívky získají pozemskou sílu Believix, která dokáže lidem otevřít oči, aby začali věřit v magii. Čím více lidí věří, tím jsou silnější. Kouzelníci se nachvilku stáhnou ze scény, protože jsou osvobozeny pozemské víly, které ale lidstvo nenávidí, protože ničí přírodu, a tak jdou proti lidem. Winx tak mají dvojnásobek práce, ale k tomu jim pomáhají dary osudu, které holkám dají přeměny Sophix a Lovix. Roxy k tomu zjistí, že je dcerou královny pozemských víl, Morgany. Winx se snaží urovnat vztahy mezi vílami a lidmi, ale v tom se na scéně opět objeví Kouzelníci černého kruhu, aby pozemské víly pro vždy odstranily. Winx Club: Kouzelné dobrodružství Bloom je ráda, že jsou konečně její rodiče volní a Domino je obnovený, a tak může žít život princezny. K tomu ji požádal Sky o ruku a už vše vypadalo skvěle, když se objevily pradávné čarodějky, které za pomocí Trix jsou rozhodnuté zničit Bloomino štěstí. Najdou strom života, který stráží dobrou a temnou sílu a Winx musí tento strom zachránit. Mezitím Skyův otec mu zakáže sňatek s Bloom, protože skrývá nějaké tajemství. Pátá série Tritannus, bratranec Layly, se vzbouří proti svoji rodině a spojí se s Trix. Toxiny v ropě a z nečistot v oceánech Tritannuse posilují a dělají z něho monstrum. Snaží se dostat do Nekonečného oceánu, aby ovládl císařský trůn a ovládl tak Magickou dimenzi. Aby se tak stalo, potřebuje sílu Sirenixu, a tak zajme Bloominu sestru Daphne. Winx nemohou se svou silou bojovat pod vodou, a tak jim Faragonda dává Harmonix, než dosáhnou úrovně Sirenix. K tomu, aby získaly Sirenix, musí prokázat odvahu, sebedůvěru a empatii, aby potom mohly vstoupit do Nekonečného oceánu a zastavit Tritannuse. Winx Club: V tajemných hlubinách V Nekonečném oceánu se Trix snaží aktivovat císařský trůn, ale místo toho osvobodí zlou nymfu Politeu, která jim prozradí, jak osvobodit Tritannuse z Oblivionu. Poté ji ukradnou zelenou perlu, která dokáže aktivovat trůn a Winx je musí zastavit. Šestá série Mračnou věž obsadí Trix a naverbují k sobě mladou čarodějku Selinu, která vlastní magickou knihu Legendarium, která dokáže mýty a legendy proměnit ve skutečnost. Tyto legendy posílá Selina na Winx. Selině se podaří dívkám, kromě Bloom, sebrat jejich schopnosti. Bloom rozdělí svůj dračí oheň mezi dívky, a později získají sílu Bloomix. Winx hledají Eldoru, vílí kmotru, která Legendarium střežila. Když jí najdou, zjistí, že kniha nejde zničit, ale pouze zamknout a k tomu potřebují přeměnu Mythix, která jim umožní do Legendaria vstupovat, a klíč k uzamknutí. Selina se mezitím snaží dostat z knihy Acherona, zlého kouzelníka, který stvořil knihu a byl do ní uvězněn. Sedmá série Winx tentokrát čelí Kalshaře a Brafiliovi, kteří se snaží získat sílu vílích tvorů k ovládnutí Magické dimenze. Hledají zvíře s první barvou vesmíru, a tak musí cestovat v čase, protože to zvíře mohlo žít v dávných dobách. Winx získají sílu Butterflix, aby se mohly sbližovat s vílími tvory. Po té, co si každá Winx najde svého vílího tvora, získají sílu Tynix, se kterou mohou vstupovat i se svými zvířaty do miniaturních světů. I zde se objeví jako další záporáčky Trix. Winx Club: Ztracená princezna Již brzy… Osmá série Již brzy… PopPixie Tento spin-off je o Pixies, které prožívají dobrodružství ve své vesničce, každodenní život, lásku a zábavu. Hlavní postavy jsou samozřejmě Pixies, které patří Winxkám a to Lockette, Chatta a Amore, Digit, Tune a Piff. K dalším hlavním postavám přibudou i Pixies Caramel a Cherie, které v šesté sérii nahradily Digit a Tune. World of Winx Tento spin-off nenavazuje vůbec na předchozí série seriálu. Winx se vydávají na Zemi v utajení hledat talentované děti v oblasti umění, hudby, sportu, vědy atd. Tyto děti vlastní jedinečný druh magie a Winx se je snaží dát dohromady. Dívky o této magii ale moc neví, a tak o ní zjišťují nové informace a čelí různým tajemstvím. Bohužel po těchto dětech prahnou i jiní lidé a bytosti. V této sérii mají Winx přeměnu Dreamix a pomáhá jim Roxy, která má také tuto přeměnu. Drobnosti * Iginio Straffi uvedl, že seriál byl inspirován japonským anime Sailor Moon (Stellin vzhled a povaha byla inspirována hlavní protagonistkou - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon, proměny byly rovněž inspirované Sailor Moon) a Harrym Potterem (zejména přítomnost škol). * Seriál Winx Club má v současné době i tři filmy: Výprava do Ztraceného království (The Secret of the Lost Kingdom), Kouzelné dobrodružství (Magical Adventure) a V tajemných hlubinách (The Mystery of the Abyss). Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Zákulisí bg:Уинкс Клуб ca:Winx Club de:Winx Club (Serie) el:Winx Club en:Winx Club (Series) eo:Winx Klubo es:Winx Club fi:Winx-klubi fr:Winx Club gl:Winx Club hr:Winx Club hu:Winx Club it:Winx Club nl:Winxclub oc:Winx Club pl:Klub Winx pt:Clube Winx pt-br:Winx Club ro:Winx Club ru:Клуб Винкс sr:Винкс Клуб sv:Winx Club tr:Winx Club uk:Клуб Вінкс vi:Winx Club